


The Siren Song

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Steve, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Siren song, dub con, grey steve, octo siren steve, siren steve, soulmates if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: The siren knew he would always have you, but you didn't know this......yet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellblazer/gifts).



You had always loved the ocean, it was why you moved to Hawaii. The beaches here were stunning and lovely. If you moving as far away as you could from your ex was also a reason….you chose to ignore that part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You have your own little hut by the sea, nothing fancy, but enough for just you, you get your own little slice of beach and ocean all for you and no one around for miles to bother you, it was perfect. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The call had always been there or at least you think it had been, it was what drove you to buy this place, the calling of the ocean was so strong here, and many times you had wandered into the water and just floated on your back and looked up at the stars and breathed easily knowing you were safe and at peace.

And yet….something always called you back to the water, always at night, always peaceful, like it was your home, you never think to wonder why the pull gets stronger and stronger the closer it gets to the full moon, you never question why you feel a need to wander further and further out into the open water.

You don’t question it, you never do. When the full moon hits and it’s bright and big in the sky, you follow the pull like always, you swim and swim, the water is black and you swim until your arms are sore and you come upon a few boulders just barely coming out of the water.

You pull yourself up on one and breath heavily, looking to shore and seeing….your hut but it’s so small and far away, but it doesn’t feel like a concern to worry about, you turn to look at the water, before looking up at the moon, the pull like a dream. You look back to the water, you don’t jump back as something starts to come out of the water.

You feel that you should, but you feel relaxed and you blink slowly as more and more of...something comes out of the water until it’s in front of you, there's limbs everywhere, so many you can’t count them all, but you think there beautiful as they slither up on the rocks you sit on.

The man attached to them is stunning, his blonde hair and blue glowing eyes pull you further in, you don’t resist when his hands finally touch over your shoulders, “Finally.” He whispers.

You don’t know what he means, but you like the sound of his voice, it’s soft and like a song, you just gaze up at him as he touches over your face and your hair, “Beautiful.” He whispers.

He moves closer or it feels like he moves closer to you, his limbs...his tentacles move around you, but you don’t feel alarmed, you just feel at ease as he noses over your wet hair, “I’ve waited so long for you.” He breathes out like it’s a secret and you just nod like it all makes sense to you.

That pull….you start easing back or maybe he does, but the pull…. the song….it stops and for the first time in a long time….you blink with clear eyes and look around alarmed. You lean away from him and his soft look isn’t so soft anymore, it’s hard and cold as if daring you to do or say something.

You go to jump away or scream or something, but you never get the chance, his limbs are tight around you in a heartbeat, pinning your arms to your sides and a tentacle shoved in your mouth to silence you. He sighs sadly, “Well, I was hoping we could do this without the song.”

You struggle and it’s pointless, but he seems to actually like it, his face seems to find it funny and you just struggle more, but it’s like trying to move a brick wall, “It’s cute you think you can get away.” He purrs at you as he starts moving you both away from the rocks and into the water, your cry of fear is muffled by his limb stuffing your mouth and he just seems to find that funny too, laughing softly, before he starts taking you both to a cave not far off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You’re shivering when he finally brings you to what looks like his home, then he’s settling into a small pool full of sea water and you’re in his limbs and he just looks you over like you’re a meal for him to devour, you start crying in fear and he leans forward to lick your tears away, you struggle for all the good it does you, his limbs just tighten over your legs and arms.

“This might be easier if I sing to you….in time you’ll see this is for your own good, you’re mine, always have been, always will be, in time I won’t have to sing to you to make you love me, you just will on your own starfish.”

You try to shake your head no, no you never would, you glare at him, it’s all you can do and he just fucking laughs, “Oh I love that fire in you little one.”

His tentacles make easy work of your bathing suit, gone in the blink of an eye, he uses the limbs wrapped around your legs to spread them, leaving you exposed to him fully, you whimper and shake your head no, but that just earns you his limb in your mouth filling up to be a bit bigger silencing you fully, “You really should learn to enjoy things love.” He coo’s at you, taking your naked body in.

His hands slide up your legs, feeling you, the tentacles around your legs just spread you more open for his gaze, the ones wrapped around your arms, force your arms behind you back and keep them there, the force of the limbs unbreakable, you close your eyes as tears fall from your cheeks, he just leans into your space, or his limbs move you closer, you can’t be sure.

His hands grip both sides of your face, “I love having me all wrapped around you love, look at you, stuffed full, and about to be even more full of me.” His grin is sharp and dark and you whimper but he just shushes you and kisses your wet cheeks before licking up your tears.

The pull….the pull comes then...it’s like a song from everywhere, or it feels like it’s from everywhere, your fear slowly fades until you don’t know why you were scared at all, the limb in your mouth recedes and you take deep breaths of air, but you smile at this beautiful creature feeling like you did before….happy and content how the ocean always makes you feel.

“There you are love, come to me.” He whispers lovingly, in your dazed state you can’t see the darkness there, the possessiveness, the control he has over you, all you see is the love of your life in front of you.

You go into his arms, as his tentacles ease up on you, they help settle you in his lap, he doesn’t waste time romancing you because he doesn’t have too, he has you now and you’re his. When his hands settle on your hips and push you down over his waiting cock, you never see it coming and you scream, but one bathed in pleasure, the pain of it….of losing your virginity pales in comparison to how he fills you up.

His smaller limbs take turns in your mouth as you suck on them lovingly, more of his limbs wind around you like a lover, caressing, loving on you the same as he was to you, your hands settle in his wet hair as he holds you close and fucks into you slow and sure, he doesn’t have to hurry or rush this, you were his now.

Forever.


	2. Mine Now

Your siren laughs at you, oh you may have to be here because of the bond he forced on you, and MAYBE sometimes he could be sweet and loving, but still, you remember how you came to live here with him in his sea cave, taken against your will and sometimes you just want to fight for the sake of it, he doesn’t sing to you as much.  
“Oh sweet little starfish, you going to run from me? Fight me? Go on, I love a good struggle.” He laughs again and you pout and glare as you do struggle as he has you wrapped up in his tentacles like the starfish he calls you, spread open for him to use and please.

You huff and sigh as you stop, instead you refuse to look at him, it’s the only thing you have against him, for some reason it seemed to hurt his feelings when you refused to look at him or talk to him.

“Oh, little star don’t do that.”

You huff again and just stare at the ceiling of the cave, “Starfish…..beautiful little pearl.” He coo’s and you bite your bottom lip.

If the bastard had just done this the right way, courted you and such, you would have been on board with this, he was handsome and kind when he wanted to be, but his...darkness came out far too often for your liking. You suppose it could be worse, he could have eaten you, killed you.

With a long-suffering sigh you finally look back to him, it seems to surprise him, you caving so quickly, but he recovers quickly enough as he runs his nose along your jaw and neck, “There you are sweet little starfish.”

You roll your eyes but tilt your head to the side so he can suck on your neck, when you feel his tentacles relax around your wrist, you slip free and wrap your arms around his neck and bring him forward in a demanding kiss, taking out your anger on him.

You can tell how much he likes it, he actually likes when you hurt him, he gets off on it, but it feels good to hurt him, it makes you feel powerful, when he nips at your lips with his sharp teeth you moan as more of his tentacles wrap around you in loving caresses now, petting over your cheeks, over your legs and arms, his tongue fully in your mouth now.

When you run your nails down his back enough to bleed, he hisses and just grinds on your more, his cock coming out more and more until his hands brings you forward fully onto his lap and he’s fucking into you without abandon, you cry out, his cock huge and filling you almost to much, but somehow you always take him fully.

When one of his tentacles starts sliding into your ass, you tense up, but the tentacles caressing you, just hold you tight and make you take it, oh this wasn’t the first time he’s done this, but normally you get more warning, and thank fuck his dam limbs secreted….something like lube.

“Easy love, you can take it, you always do.” He praises and you just wanna bite his dam face.

Your glare just makes him chuckle darkly as he starts fucking you roughly, you cry out in pleasure, no matter how he takes you, he DOES always make you feel amazing….in the end anyway.

In no time at all he’s fucking your ass and your pussy and it’s so much and all you can do is take it, for better or worse this octo siren creature was yours and you were his.


End file.
